The present invention relates to a manipulation detection apparatus, a manipulation detection method to detect manipulation of user's fingers, and a projector.
A technology is proposed to capture a user's finger, extract its shadow, and detect the finger touch manipulation as user's input manipulation on a projection surface (screen) of a projection type video display apparatus (projector) without using special devices such as touch sensors.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-59283 describes a manipulation detection apparatus including the following means. One means allows an image capture means to capture an operator illuminated by an illumination means. Another means detects specific physical regions of the operator based on the operator's image data acquired by the image capture means. Still another means extracts shadow portions from the detected specific physical regions of the operator. Yet another means detects multiple line segments having straight edges from the extracted shadow portions, detects a point of the detected line segments crossing to each other at an acute angle, and detects this point as a finger-pointing position in the specific physical region of the operator.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-180712 describes a projection type video display apparatus including the following portions. A projection portion projects videos on a screen. An image capture portion captures a region including at least a video projected to the screen. A real image detection portion detects a real image of a specific object moving over the screen from the image captured by the image capture portion. A shadow detection portion detects the shadow of the specific object from the image captured by the image capture portion when the light projected from the projection portion causes the shadow. A contact determination portion determines the specific object in contact with the screen if the distance between the real image and the shadow of the specific object is smaller than or equal to a specified threshold value. A coordinate determination portion outputs coordinates of the specific object as a pointing position to the video if the contact determination portion determines the contact.